mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
McEdam Presents: HyDeR (Short Movie)
McEdam Presents: HyDeR (referred to as simply HYDER In the title card) is the 11th video and the 6th live-action short on the McEdam YouTube channel. It's became the first joined production between McEdam and BubbleManStudios and is directed by Daniel Hancock. as of July 2019 the video has 98 views and 3 likes. Watch the video HERE Description "This is another College film I made with my friends. It was based on an idea by one of us enjoy. Steve is a shy boy and nobody gives him respect. One Day he is punched by a bully cos he has a comic book. after getting inspired by a manga he deceases he will not be punched around no more and takes action" Plot Steve is a shy boy and nobody gives him respect. He enters his college with his bag were he bumps into the bully. A comic falls from steves bag to the fall to witch the bully picks up. He is punched by the bully in the face. Later, Steve in his room watching Dragon Ball, after getting inspired by a manga he deceases he will not be punched around no more and takes action. Cast * Adam Boyes as Steve * Liam Lipscombe as "The Bully" Crew * Daniel Hancock - Director (and un-credited creator) * Jac Simpson Price - Assistants Characters * Steve * "The Bully" Production Assignment During the later part of there Level 3 first year in college, A team comprises of Daniel Hancock, Jac Simpson Price and Adam Boyes were tasked with making a short film. Each had to come up with a concept, then pitch it to the rest of the team, then the three would decided which idea they would make. Adams concept was a philosophy horror movie about two brothers, however he decided not to pitch his idea because he felt like the others won't enjoy making it, and worried he's become a control freak over the project. Jac's idea has been lost to time. Daniel Hancock idea entitled "Confidents" was a story about a guy named Steve who after being exposed to comics and television would take on life harder challenges. The Idea was based on both Daniels love for superhero narratives but also his personal life, he was battling shyness when he was in school and he became more confident after being inspired by fictional storytelling. The Team picked Daniels Confident idea as it sounded fun to make. Daniel was chosen to directed (Pick the camera Angles, tell the actors what to do) as it was his idea. Adam was picked to star as the character Steve as he had the most experience in front of the camera. Jac was originally casted as the villain of the piece, however other teams in the college had asked for him to star in there films, so it was decided that Jac would work as Daniels assistant (help with working the camera, making decisions) whenever he was free. The role of the villain went to Liam Lipscombe, who wasn't part of the College class but had free time. Adam also like how much taller the villain would be now that Lipscombe had joined production. Filming Filming started Tuesday the 12th of May 2015 on the Gower college tycoch campus. Adam was handed Daniels copy of "Batman:The Dark Knight" as a prop. They first filmed scenes that are just the Steve character wondering the building, before Liam met up with them and they continued to film his scenes. The film was shot with a improvise style. Liam punching Adam was done on the spot. Daniel liked it so much he asked to shoot it again from an angle showing Adams face. For Humorous effect Liam put on Jacs hat and Adams Scarf to indicate a different day. Daniel wanted to show a visual change to Steve more confident attitude, so he give Adam his long Black Jacket. Adam wanted to act a bit more sinister to also show a visual change to the character. After Liam finish, Daniel, Adam and Jac continue filming now with the new visual character change. When they was filming the now post credit scene at the stairs, They bumbed into Adams older brother Nathan Boyes who was attending the college at the time. It was Nathans birthday during that day witch is how we know what day it was filmed. filming continued at Daniels House. Daniel wanted to show some of the things that inspired him. In the film, Steve is watching "Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods" and later reads a volume of the Naruto manga as a tribute. Post-Production The boys took the footage back to there college the day later, There tutor tasked everyone to edit there movies. So the boys each made a cut of the film. The Daniel Cut The Daniel Cut has been lost to time. The Jac Cut Jacs edit of the film include cartoonist sound effects when The Bully punches Steve in the face, as well as when Steve pushes The Bully to the floor. Humorously there were more cut to black than intended to indicate people passing out constantly. This version of the film is now considered lost. The Adam Cut/the HYDER cut Adam cut of the film deleted two shots. One is Steve without the jacket walking up the stairs, the other is Steve falling to the floor. A clip of Steve with the jacket walking up the stairs and shouting "booyaa" was used as a post-credit scene. For the clip of Steve being punched in the face, it cuts to black as if he passed out. The Music was made in GarageBand composed by Adam Boyes. He used sounds already in the software to make the soundtrack. Controversy, Adam change the title of the film to "HYDER" (Welsh for "Confidence") for seemingly no reason. This was done without Daniels knowledge (because Adam was a bit of a Dick back then). It's a decision Adam has since regretted. This is the only Cut of the film that can be seen. Screening and Reception Adam had asked Daniel and Jac if his version of the Film could be used as the final product, to witch both agreed. The film was first shown on a big classroom screen on the 9th of June, it was prized by the boys fellow classmates for its humor (mainly the punch scene) and for its non-dialogue storytelling. It's did come under some criticism. Mainly two point of concern. One being it's over reliance on repetitive music, and the other being it's confusing title (both are exclusive to Adams cut of the film) people thought it was a misspelling of "Hydra." The film was uploaded onto the Internet on the McEdam YouTube channel the day after. It was slightly edited to include the Mcedam and BubbleManStudios logos. The productions of Adam and Jac respectively. Behind the scenes * This film marks Daniel Hancocks Directorial debut. * This is the only video on the McEdam YouTube channel to also used the BubbleManStudio logo. * This video is the 6th Live-action short on the McEdam YouTube channel. * As of July 2019 it has 98 views and 3 likes. Category:McEdam videos Category:Live-Action Short Category:Live-Action Category:Short Films